


Curtain Call

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Prestige (2006) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/"><b>helena_s_renn</b></a>; partly inspired by <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/foxrafer/pic/0000p1z6"><b>this</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**helena_s_renn**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/); partly inspired by [**this**](http://pics.livejournal.com/foxrafer/pic/0000p1z6)

He watched him roam across the stage, the strength of his presence drawing everyone's eyes to him, even when not in spotlight. Shirt unbuttoned, tanned skin pulling Viggo's attention to a well-formed chest, he stopped on his mark in a cocky stance that reminded Viggo of challenges given and accepted many times over in quieter spaces.

Christian had become his drug of choice, a daily fix that sated him yet still left him hungry. He created a pulsing need deep in Viggo's gut that gnawed and shivered until at last Viggo could feel Christian move beneath him, rising and falling in a perfect rhythm.

Viggo raked his eyes back to Christian's handsome face and knew the devilish glint and hint of smile were for him. An answering nod and Viggo settled in to wait for final curtain calls and theater door pictures. Riveted to the performance, he still counted the minutes until they could once more be alone, filled with unending desire.


End file.
